


"Seven years is a long time."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Can I do a tig request where y'all have been together for years, have kids and all, but you are convinced he will never ask you to marry him. He overheard you and Lyla talking about how you’ve accepted the fact you’ll never get married so he decides to come up with an elaborate proposal”





	"Seven years is a long time."

"Well, I mean, how long have the two of you been together?” 

You smiled as you recalled how long you and Tig had been on the rollercoaster of love and life. It really had been some time since you and Tig had gotten together. A good while since you’d become his Old Lady and been an active part of both his life and the clubs. 

“About 7 years now.”

Lyla tried to hide the look of shock and slight pity on her face as she looked at you, but not before you were able to catch a glimpse of it. It was a look you had gotten many a time before. When people referred to him as your husband and you had to correct them. Many people couldn’t understand it. Why someone would stay in a relationship so long with a man that hadn’t committed to you. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t ever asked yourself the same question. In the beginning, you had wondered if it was a waste of time. If he really loved you. If he felt that you were worth his time or if he never fully cared for you. At least not enough to commit. 

You’d figured he would pop the question eventually, in due time. You figured maybe at the 3 year anniversary, then the fourth, then the fifth. By then you had stopped expecting it and by now 7 years in, you just resigned to the fact that it just wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t ever going to marry you. It wasn’t something that you stayed hung up on, something that kept you up at night. But at times like this, when others brought it up and you had to verbalize it out loud, you couldn’t help but wince. 

“Yeah, I know.”

She furrowed her brows and leaned a little closer into you. 

“Doesn’t that, like, worry you? That he won’t commit? Seven years is a long time. You guys even have the kids together. You already have your own little family, a home. Don’t you wish that you could seal the deal?”

You nodded softly, a sad little smile on your lips. 

“Yeah. That's just not gonna happen though. Marriage just isn’t something that will happen at this point. It’s not written for us. Some people have marriage destined for them. I don’t, I guess.” 

You shrugged and looked down, picking at the stray fiber poking out of the couch. Lyla pouted as she looked at you and reached down to take hold of your hand, a smile on her face and a chirpy tone in her voice.

“Well, that’s enough about that. Tell me how your youngest is doing.”

You went on to speak to her about your toddler and all the shenanigans he was getting into lately, terrible twos and all. You’d figured that the conversation was just between the two of you, just girlfriends talking about life and relationships. Turns out that just around the corner leading into the dorm hallway, Tig was standing ear out to where you and Lyla sat. 

He leaned back on his heels as he tuned you out, not wanting to eavesdrop anymore. Sure he knew he shouldn’t have from the beginning, but it had started innocently enough. Just him listening in to see if maybe you told her something you liked or wanted, seeing as Valentine’s day was coming up. He wanted to get you something nice but he kept coming up blank and he’d thought that maybe by listening in, he would get s clue. All he’d gotten though was a sense of guilt and anger at how you had been feeling, all the while him being oblivious. He’d never known that you felt that way. Sure he figured you had wanted to get married, didn’t most women. But things had gotten serious quickly within your relationship and then you’d found out you were pregnant. 

Things became more and more serious between the two of you and next thing you knew, you were already an established Old Lady within the club and had another baby on the way. With two kids and a crazy, hectic life you both were already as indebted and attached to each other as you were ever going to be. As shitty as it made him feel to admit it, Tig really hadn’t ever thought about popping the question. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry you or that you wouldn’t be a good wife. It was just what he considered an unnecessary step. You were both already so much further than that. But if having a ring on your finger was going to prove to you that he was as committed to you as he would ever be and that there wasn’t anyone else he ever wanted to go through life with, then that was what he was gonna do. Turning away from the corner and walking back to his dorm, he pulled out your oldest sons tablet and began looking for rings. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I'm just saying, I think someone’s pregnant and they’re gonna tell us. It’s weird for Gemma to just suddenly be having a dinner with only like 3 days notice. And on a Tuesday? Usually, she plans these things way in advance. Someone probably sprung it on her and she threw something together.”

Tig laughed and shrugged then winced as you landed an excited slap to his chest, spinning to face him. 

“What if it’s Lyla?! I bet it’s her! She said Opie’s been wanting to have a baby. She’s probably pregnant and they’re gonna tell us.” 

Tig chuckled, more at you than the situation, but you couldn’t tell. He knew this was going to be such a surprise for you. One that you’d never be able to guess or ruin the surprise for yourself. As confident as you had sounded speaking about the fact that you felt getting married was never going to happen, there was no way that you would figure this one out. You’d even made the comment of why Tig had wanted you to dress up if you were only going to sit around in Gemma’s house. after some convincing, you’d relented and now here you were, walking up to Gemma’s door and going inside. Simple snacks and beverages were on the table in place of the usual mountains of food and you’d looked over into the kitchen, finding it empty. That in itself was weird considering that’s where it seemed Gemma always was whenever you walked in. Even still, nothing tipped you off and you walked into the living room, saying your hellos and taking a seat while Tig went to get you a drink. You talked and laughed and joked around for an hour before Gemma finally arrived, leaning down to kiss you and take your hand. 

“Come out to the back real quick. I put up some new lights and decorated differently. I wanna see what you think.”

Your eyes lit up, loving to see when Gemma redecorated. Hand in hand, you followed as she led you outside. You walked through the sliding glass door and smiled in awe as you looked at all of the lights strung across the pillars and gazebo. Your eyes swept along the backyard looking at all the new decorations. You squinted as your eyes took in the details though. The diamond ring balloons, the dozen roses set atop a table in the middle. A beautiful cake with red roses decorated along the base satin front of the roses, red writing on the top. You couldn’t read what it said from here and walked up closer, looking down to read the lettering. 

“Will you marry me?”

You read it to yourself first, then out loud twice. Turning around in confusion, your eyes widened as they found the whole family now outside as well, all standing in a line and wearing smiles on their face. All except Tig. 

Tig was kneeling in front of them, facing you with a jewelry box opened toward you, the diamond glittering in the overhanding lights. 

“Tig?”

“I heard you talking to Lyla. I never knew that marraige was something you wanted. I figured it would be pointless to pop the question so far along into out relatinhsip with the kids and everything. I figured I had just missed my mar and this was what we were doing. It’s not that I don’t want to marry you baby. I just though maybe you wanted things to stya the way they are. But if you wanna be married then that’s exactly what we’ll do. I’ll give you the world baby, anything you want. Starting with making you my wife.” 

You didn’t answer him out loud, simply threw your arms around him and hugged him into your body, pulling him to stand up. The boys all whistled and cheered as you locked lips, pure love pouring from the two of you. Gemma and Lyla smiled together, watching as your last wish was coming true.


End file.
